


Ooh I'll Have What He's Having

by Deerman3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, episode 108, mild teeth gore / freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: Carlos interrupts Cecil and Cal to get some cool orangey milk





	Ooh I'll Have What He's Having

“Can I, can I, can I get you anything to drink?”

Cal was hunched over the sink coughing up teeth. Cecil was vaguely hiding behind the tray he was going to put the drinks on. The teeth were long and stringy, and pink and red and white and yellow. Besides the coughing and gagging, each tooth made a sound when it hit the porcelain basin. 

“Ooh, I'll have what he's having!” Carlos said, bopping into the kitchen. He was having a pretty productive day! One could even say he was experiencing a normal day, however briefly this perception would last. He started rummaging in the fridge, for some whole orange milk to mix with water to create 2% orange milk that was safe to drink. “What's going on? Do you want anything?” 

“I was gonna make some tea I think.” Cecil shrugged, drifting to the pantry to get some Earl Gray. 

“Who's that?” Carlos said. 

Cecil looked at Cal, but he wasn't there. He blinked. “What?” 

Carlos tried to put the milk down, eyes glued to the sink, neck twisted. “What?” 

The couple looked at each other, and then they couldn't look away from that sight either, but not in the ominous way as just before. Both both knew something weird had just happened, but couldn't fully remember or understand it. Either one saw his husband blankly trying to leap over a cognitive dissonance, then either one saw his husband decide it was just one of those things that happens everyday, and let it go. They both were relieved to be on the same page of denial, and to be on the same plane of existence. Cecil cracked an uneasy smile. “How's the science?” 

“Salty.” Carlos said, and then smiled. He turned to the fridge and put the milk back. “Maybe I'll just have some tea, too.” He grabbed the kettle from behind the stove, and Cecil sorted through dozens boxes of tea that each contained just three packets. Carlos went to the sink to fill it up, and there was nothing there but the sink and faucet.

"Oh jeez Cecil, the drain got out again." 

"Aw. It's probably hiding behind the fridge again. We better do that soon." 

They both sighed. "Ugh."


End file.
